¿ dίsεαsεd  мiηd !
by Jazzie-mi
Summary: Izaya is a dangerous man, the worst in Ikebukuro. It was only your luck that he took an interest in you, a shut-in of a girl. And people who interest Izaya...well...you know...
1. Chapter 1

[Number One: **DECEPTION**]

You remained silent as you passed by all the expressionless faces on the streets, your gaze locked on the bit of sidewalk in front of you and never wavered up, nor to the side. You kept yourself in your own little bubble, remaining safe and secure; refraining from socializing with others outside of your front door.

With the minor exception of online chat-rooms, of course.

You had one good friend, you would think, online. And she was relatively close to the area, too, so you thought it wise to go meet with her in person. Hence why you were outside the house.

Her name was **Kanra**.

When you entered the coffee shop she told you she'd be, you paused in the door-frame and looked about.

"[Name]-chaaan!~"

That voice wasn't female.

Your [e/c] optics searched the room for the person speaking, only to lock eyes with a man - who was staring right at you with a taunt smile stickered to his lips.

"K-Kanra...?" you mumbled.

He nodded.

All blood had drained from your face.

"How does it feel to be deceived, [Name]? Shocked? Hurt? Embarrassed?" the mocking tone in his voice was blatant, like he wasn't even trying to hide it. He tricked you on purpose to gain some sort of reaction from you, you figured as much.

You wouldn't be made victim to this man's curious nature.

"A little hungry." you told him with a straight expression.

The raven-haired man blinked.

"Huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

[Number Two: **KIDNAPPING**]

You found yourself locked in the dark, a thick fabric covering your eyes and hoisted onto this man's shoulder. You didn't struggle, you knew that you'd probably get hit or something if you did, so you lay limp over your captors shoulders.

It's been about a week or so since your encounter with the fake Kanra, and you brushed it off as a minor mishap.

But this man that pretended to be a female online...

He kept following you and stood outside your house with a curious expression upon his face.

You ignored him, only glancing outside your blinds to check if he were there.

You weren't bothered by him, since he wasn't doing anything besides stare at your house.

You sat in your living-room watching T.V. when a knock at your front door aroused you from your comfortable position across the seat cushions.

You opened the door...

And saw that Kanra imposter-lady-man; he smiled widely, like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hello, [Name]-chan~"

You simply stared.

"Are you going to let me in?~"

"No."

And with that, you closed the door.

...only to have it stopped by his big black shoe before the dead-bolt could lock.

"Nah-ah~ I don't think so~" he wagged his finger in your face in a chastising manner. "_You_ are coming with _me_, miss apathetic~"

"Whatever." you huffed.

Izaya twitched.

And that's how you got kidnapped by Ikebukuro's number one bad guy.

Lovely, ain't it?

If only you weren't so damn apathetic!


	3. Chapter 3

[Number three: **CONTEMPLATION**]

It didn't make any sense.

Why did you not give reaction to anything he did to you?

He kidnapped you, deceived you, stalked you, but you just reward his efforts with a blank, bored expression and heave out a sigh.

He.

Did **not**.

Understand.

_You._

Which made it oh-so interesting to observe you, to see what you do react to.

He locked your inside a cramped, dark closet and secretly hoped you were claustrophobic.

A knock on the door a few minutes later triggered a grin upon his lips. Had he found your weakness?

He swung the cream-colored door open to only see you kneeling in front of the door with a bored glaze in your eyes.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Dammit.


	4. Chapter 4

[Number Four: **RESOLUTION**]

He gave-up on figuring you out.

You did not interest him anymore.

And he certainly could not risk you running to the police and inform them of your abduction.

The blood-eyed man reached within the shallow depths of his fur-lined coat to pull-out a switch bladed knife.

The best way to keep people from running their mouths was to slit their throats, he thought.

When you saw the blade pop out, you didn't flinch; though, you couldn't help the instant pang of fear that struck your heart when you gauged your own reflection in the knifes' polished exterior.

Izaya saw this reaction and laughed.

"Oh, so now you decide to show emotion? In your final minutes? Nothing brings out the zest in life like your impending demise, hm?" his nimble fingers poked along the edge of the knife.

A look.

And a sharp sting sliced your cheek - blood spraying out of the opening.

Slash.

SLASH.

SLASH!

**Thud.**

You dropped.

Cuts littered your face, scarred your arms, and battered your legs.

He stood over your bloody form, grinning.

"So, [Name]-chan, any final words?"

You glanced up, blood dripping in your eyes.

And held eye-contact.

"Izaya. Please, kill me."


	5. Chapter 5

[Number Five: **REPERCUSSIONS**]

He decided not to kill you; against your wishes, no doubt.

For when you looked at him,

he felt empathy.

He felt sorry that he would kill those putrid humans he loves so much.

Your form lay unconscious beside himself as he got down on his knees; a tight frown creased his lips.

"Dammit," he tugged his slim fingers through his midnight hair, mulling over his decision. Why did you requested your own death? Why did he spare you of such a morbid request when he would have just slashed any other person up?

He was loosing it.

He confused himself.

You woke.

Blinked.

You were inside a hospital room.

Someone sat beside you, close to your bedside.

Fur coat.

Black hair.

They watched you.

Red eyes.

Lips parted,

"I won't kill you."

they said.

"Consider yourself lucky."

An object was placed,

In your hand.

A knife.

Then the visitor was gone.

And you fell asleep,

to darkness.

When you were released from the hospital, you felt your pockets absently.

A hard, metallic object was inside.

'The knife.' you recalled.

On the inside of your coat there was a note.

It said in neat, legible handwriting;

"_Join the Dollars._

_I."_


End file.
